Deliverance
by Adda O'brien
Summary: Two Years after Johnny's death. They are all moving on. Getting on with there lives and staying closer than ever. But they dont know that the man they once knew is still here. That he still lives on.
1. Moved On

_Darry was just getting in for the night. __Today just sucked.__ Totally, completely, really sucked . _

**Two Years since Dallas' and Johnny's death.**

The day started out great. A little wind, but otherwise, a good day for roofing. A new client was having a very expensive roof job. _Great, now I can buy both boys there __i__-pods for Christmas. _A trace of a smile fell upon Darry's face as he thought about the looks on his brother's faces as they would get there i-pods. As he reached the address that his boss gave him, he looked around and didn't see anyone. The place was deserted. Confused, he gazed around, and then he glanced at the small, crinkled paper that held the address. It was the right address. An eerie atmosphere filled the air. Ignoring his instincts, Darry went to the door and rapped loudly…….then, it started to rain.

Dallas. The badass. The chain-smoker. His day was going rather well. He beat up a soc and got laid, all in one day. One night stands were very common now. Every night there was a different girl. What was the one from last night? Terri? Not even he could remember and he was sober. That didn't happen very often either. He now lived fully with the Curtis', as did the other Greasers. He took the couch and let the others sleep on the floor.

_Cake is good. Very good. Extremely good. It makes__ my taste buds water and my mouth __hunger for more of its chocolaty goodness. __Yum._Two-Bit was just the same as he was two years ago, except now all he ate was cake. Cavities filled at least three of his teeth now. Mickey, as usual, was on television and Two-Bit was sitting was too close, now equipped with glasses. All of those hours watching Mickey way too close to the screen had made Two-Bit regret it. Now he was near sighted.

Getting paid off; Steve still had twenty bucks from when his father beat him up pretty bad. That was awhile ago now and all of the bruises were gone. Steve still lived at home, but rarely went there anymore. Since the Curtis' got their parent's life insurance then moved and got a bigger place. Three bedrooms, two baths, one kitchen with an island was in the house. Darry had his own bedroom. So did Soda and Pony. The rest of the greasers slept in the living/family room. After knocking down the wall, connecting the living and family room, the greaser gang had enough room to fit all of them in and some of the greasers never had to go home. Steve was one of them.

Soda. Still working at the gas station he was. Business was pretty good this year. He was making a good amount of money. Sandy was in the past, behind him. No new girls for him, or any of the greasers. They tended to stick to their own group after Johnny died. The only thing that the greasers ever did get passionate about was rumbles. They had two since Johnny died. They won both.

Ponyboy had finished his book. On the verge of getting his story published, Pony still shed tears when thinking about Johnny. Stay gold Ponyboy, stay gold. The last words of Johnny still burned into his heart as he read them on paper. He got the first book. It had bindings and everything. The only one who Pony divulged his book idea to was Darry and Soda. It's not like he was afraid to tell anyone else. He could care less about what they thought of him, he just wanted something that was just him and his brothers. Cherry left. She moved. Pony didn't really like her that much. He really didn't care about anyone except for his family.


	2. Johnnys Tale

But……

But……..what none of them knew is that their dear little friend was alive.

Johnny. Poor little weak Johnny was not to be buried today. He was alive yes. But why?! The last thing he could remember was saying a few words to his best friend before he could feel his heart slowing down and his world going back. He thought he retreated to his head. Except Johnny found himself where Bob was murdered. Where Johnny murdered him. It was dark enough where he could barely see anything.

Then a figure appeared. It was Bob!! _What was he doing here? He was dead. Is dead. _

"Hey Johnny. It's me. Of course you already know who I am. You greaser. Now, I am here to tell ya something. Don't go into the light. I may not like ya, but that isn't because of you. I hate you because ya poor. K?! Good. So, when you go back, tell Randy…..tell him that he was my best friend. And tell…….."

Bob disappeared. Another shadow was looming in the distance. Johnny ran towards the figure. It was Dallas. But what was Dallas doing here? Dallas smiled and put his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Hey kid. Just because I'm gone don't mean you gotta follow me. You got a chance and I will kick your ass if you don't take it. Hell wont be bad. I got my shades. That's all I need. Bye Johnny."

A tear slid Johnny's cheek as Dallas disappeared too. He was alone. Again. Then, suddenly his world went black for the second time.

_Pain. Hurt. OW! What's happening to me? _Johnny thought. It was painful. So painful in

fact that he could not even open his eyes. He shut them shut so tight so no light could enter. He heard many voices and swift movements all around him. He decided to take the plunge. Johnny opened his eyes and light flooded in them. So many men. They were dressed in white coats. WTH?! Oh yeah, they were doctors.


End file.
